A Dragon's Love
by Layla4ever
Summary: Sting is by her door and he can barley hide his emotions for Lucy. Natsu realizes he was wrong and figures out he loves Lucy but, when he goes to her house a unusual smell is there. He realizes it was Sting. Juvia warns Natsu that sting is his love rival. This is my first Story hope you like it. Rated K for right now until further chapters
1. The start and an ending

Sting's P.O.V

After the Grand Magic games I've been training all day everyday since I lost to Natsu. I don't think I could win in the beginning anyways was for the person I loved the most Lucy Heartfillia. After I won proving I was the strongest wizard I was going to confess. Punching the wall with anger he leaves and starts walking to his minutes later sting rushes in the guild causing a commotion.

Minerva! Sting yelled fiercely. What is it Sting can't you see I'm in the middle of training she said annoyingly. Your the new guild master, I'm leaving for good. Minerva turned around saying "don't be stupid what you mean your leaving!" As she turned around Sting was gone and so was the presence of his guild mark.

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu lets go on a date, Lucy said blushing. I don t wanna go Lucy I rather go on a Mission and besides people might get the wrong idea between us if we go Natsu said with a troubled voice.

You know what I'm done with you you lack romance I don't know if you just don't like me or your just in love with Lisanna! Lucy was really scary that moment even Ezra go so scared sensing the evil aura coming from Lucy she had a cute girly scream one out her mouth.

I don't know what your saying I love you it's just that I don t know what to do with my emotions for you lisanna. Lisanna? Lucy said with tears running down her face. It's always about her when it comes to love I'm tired of you Natsu don t ever come near me again! Lucy stormed off so fast Jet was stunned by her speed. I've never felt like this in my life I'm crying but I don t care that I dumped him all at the same time.

Natsu's P.O.V

Did I just get dumped by Lucy or is she jealous? Everyone looked disappointed even Mira who was rooting for lisanna and me to get together still after me and Lucy were dating. I have to fix this before she leaves the guild or worst fall in love with someone else like ice princess.

Sting's P.O.V

Her scent is all I could think about since seven years ago I can't take it much longer before I can endure anymore of this. I was little then and I was not able to protect her but now it's different. I will protect her,love her, and cherish her to the bottom of my heart.

Lucy's P.O.V

i can t believe a stupid dragon slayer loves someone else but still says yes to a confession from a girl he doesn't even like that much. As Lucy is running she sees a familiar face by her apartment its was none of the other but the great sting Euclifre himself. What are you doing by my door Sting. As she says tht she sees him blushing. What are you blushing for ? Lucy said with an curious look. Nothing it's just that you remembered my name after all long time sting said. Not really the grand magic games ended like a month ago Lucy said making Sting blush for making him feeling stupid. We'll anyways I'm not in the mood today so can you just leave .

Lucy said with mixed emotions while showing a sad face. Sting new what he had to do and he did it with courage. Lucy felt a warm embrace of arms around her neck. Why are you even hugging me- it will be alright because I'm here for you Sting said hugging Lucy tight while petting her head. Lucy didn't care anymore and let it all out. She was crying and the next moment she was just looking into Stings eyes. You are okay, Lucy said plainly. I can t believe I showed my weak side to someone other than Natsu. Sting since it's late you will be staying with me. It's the least I can do since you helped recover. W-w-What can't you just repay me by saying we're friends now!I don t think so and besides we're already friends since we met remember ?

As I started making basic food like burgers and fries I notice that sting was just blushing a lot since he sat down on my bed. The he kept asking about me and Natsu but I didn't respond every time he brought it up. To be honest I'm kinda nervous because I never had a conversation with someone that's not evil or in the guild.

Sting's P.O.V

Man am I so nervous I can only talk about Natsu but Lucy isn't even responding I hope she don t think I role that way because I doomed if she does. She is prettier than ever, I wish I could just hug like I did last time. If she just knew how I felt about her. This place reeks of Natsu and Gray and that exceed they gott. Give her some privacy because this scent is fresh like at least a night ago.

Lucy is it okay if I go take a shower in your bathroom. Sure just leave your clothes I'm gonna wash them. Okay? W-what are you talking about Lucy ! I'm gonna wash your clothes unless you plan to wash your clothes in the shower Lucy said giggling. I'll call you once I'm in the shower. I'm glad to see Lucy is feeling better. Wait Sting! Lucy said blushing which made me blush. What is it I said trying to sound normal. Is it okay if I feel your pecs and your abs ?

W-what are you saying! Sorry I'm just kinda envious of how everyone is fit like Ezra,juvia,Laxus, and ...Natsu... I could see how the conversation went so I covered my eyes and said go ahead. I was blushing madly and I know she saw it to so I just laughed it off like it tickled. Once she was feeling my abs she yelled Sting I didn't know you would react this way. As I hurried into the bathroom and went in the shower I noticed she was laughing her butt off. I heard her laughing as she came in and opened the door grabbing my clothes saying "just kidding" man I felt embarrass.


	2. A Man's Decision

Sting's P.O.V

Man I've been stuck in here forever I sure hope she doesn't come in here to check in memory I'm doomed! More important, I wonder how I'm going to make it through the night since we're sleeping in the same bed. I so confused ! This is a chance of a lifetime until I marry her so I should've been prepared. I didn't think it was ever going to happen though! Anyways man up Sting you can do it.

As I'm leaving the shower I see Lucy in just her bra and her white panties! I was so embarrassed but she wasn't for some awkward reason. Lucy says are you ready to get in the bed now because I'm tired a lot of things happened today.

Sure I said timidly,while trying to cover my blushing.

This Night was the worst and the best thing that happened to me,after an hour Lucy fell asleep but she was using me as her own pillow. Then she got on top of me and laid there while her head went over my neck. Each breath she took her breast jiggled a little bit against my pecs. I was tempted but had to keep my pride and endurance up. So I tried to do my best to fall asleep.

Next morning

As I woke up my future wife was still sleeping on me but,she was sleep talking about Love and stuff. Next words I here was I love you which activated the big guy down there to awaken. I could feel him arising which meant I had a good 20 seconds before I ruined our relationship so I had to slowly wake Lucy up to handsome,perfect,handsome,and charming kind of face. Lucy , Lucy, Lucy wake up! I felt the countdown at ten seconds left and I was doomed she woke up but she got even closer to me. Which made her top bra see through a little. As she woke up i gently picked her up and put her back in the bed with 3 seconds to spare.

Lucy's P.O.V

As i was awaken to Sting's mysterious running to the bathroom thing, I decided to cook breakfast. Remembering what happened yesterday was not really bothering me anymore since I broke up with him. He even called me ugly that one time we all went to the hot springs. That's why today I'm making a decision on leaving team Natsu and forming my own with Cana and Laki.

As Sting was still in the shower I decided to go join him since I'm headed towards the guild and it saves water. As I enter the bathroom I asked sting could I take a shower with him,since was hazy I didn't think knocking wasn't really important.

Sting's P.O.V

Of All the times my daydreams had a chance to come to life it happens now. Sting can I ? S-s-sure Lucy,as Lucy got behind me she then started saying things like you smell really good,Your back is so. Road, and you got a good body and all the other misleading things she could've said to me.

As she was washing my back I had to do something before she said something else. So I just asked her why'd you want to come in the bath with me Lucy,she cutely just said why not? As she continued to wash my back she slip and her breast went right on my back. She got up and put her towel back on like it was nothing. That is one if the reasons I liked Lucy, perfect woman and perfect future mother combined into one.

She then said come on silly our breakfast was done, I thought I help you get clean first before it got cold so hurry up. Again perfect woman and Perfect future mother combined into one.

As we were eating Lucy decided she wanted to feed me. I think she is either just to friendly or she remembered me from 7 years ago and is still treating me like a kid. Lucy why are you doing this? Doing what she said curiously? Feeding me like I'm some kid I said timidly,because I actually enjoyed her feeding me . Your a messy eater from what I heard. Who told you that I asked curiously ? No one just a girls intuition she said winking at me. I blushed really bad, next thing I know Lucy jumped on my back when I was done eating. Take me to my guild she said cutely. Since she was my future wife I did as I was told and went to her guild.

5 mins later

Lucy's P.O.V

As I entered the guild I felt nervous but I had to be prepared for the worst. When I entered,I saw Natsu right there talking to Mira looking troubled then pumped up. As I. Walk towards Natsu I said "we need to talk outside".

What can't we just do that in here Lucy? It's important though Natsu so just listen please,I yelled at him ! Fine he said,while winking at Mira. As we went outside he saw sting but didn't say anything about it yet. So what do you want to talk about Lucy ?

I'm leaving team Natsu, Natsu I said with courage. No please don't Lucy just give me another chance please I'll make it up to you if you just please forgive me Lucy. Hearing that from Natsu made me feel weird since he really wasn't the type of person to say that. So I thought he was lying and said no. Please Lucy don't leave me please I love you! As he screamed those words all of the sudden Sting lost his cool and flashed towards Natsu jerking him towards the wall and started punching him.

How can you say you love her when you mad her cry and runaway from her own guild. You only took her for granted while she was trying her hardest just for you to like her!What if someone else took her away,when she ran away? Like who, Natsu said fearfully imagining if that really did happen. Like me, as sting said those words I finally understood everything of why he was here. Lucy Heartfillia will you go out with me, Sting said confidently.

Lucy's P.O.V

No, I replied fast while tears were coming through my eyes. I don t want you to ask me out like this it feels like your doing this put of pity because Natsu is here. Just leave me alone for a while idiots ! As Lucy ran into the forest Sting realized he chose the wrong situation to confess to her.


End file.
